From This Moment On
by Peayitforward
Summary: There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on. A little Gabby one shot about their lives.


From This Moment

March 22, 2009

A/N: The concept of this is based on them getting together sometime in the 6th season. It would put them somewhere in their 80's and 90's. The song is done by Shania Twain "From this Moment On". I thought it would be a good song for them to dance to and reflect on their lives and the moments from it. I really like reviews, so please do so. Oh and I'm not making any money off this.

Gibbs and Abby waltz slowly across the room. Abby's dress swirled around her as she stared up at Gibbs. The man she loved with all her heart, the one man that made her completely and undeniably happy.

Gibbs stared down at Abby wondering how he got so lucky with her. After 3 failed marriages how he ended up with the most perfect person for him. She never tried to change him, never expected anything more then he could give, and never pressured him into anything he didn't really want to do. She loved him for everything he was and wasn't.

Memories flashed before their eyes as they moved across the floor.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)_

Gibbs stood at the edge of the cliff looking down the aisle at everyone that was there. Abby stood at the end walking slowly towards him. They stood facing each other reciting their own vows. They would always be there for each other no matter what; swearing their lives and love to each other with unfailing faith. Abby looked beautiful in a knee length off white dress with black flowers embroidered on it. Her smile was so big that it could have cracked her face. The priest declared them husband and wife Gibbs couldn't be happier. He leaned down and pulled her into a soul searing kiss. His life was complete with her by his side.

They had taken their precious time getting to this point but it had been well worth the wait. Gibbs would later admit he had been a bit stupid about the whole thing, making excuses why they couldn't be together. It was finally something Tony had said that pushed Gibbs over the edge finally admitting he could no longer hide from his feelings. He knew this was the last time he would get married; him and Abby would make it all the way to the end there was no doubt about that.

_  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

Abby was sweating and swearing like a sailor. She looked over at Gibbs and told him if he ever touched her again she would kill him and leave no forensic evidence. He just chuckled and stroked her hair, telling her everything was going to be okay. The doctor kept telling her to push. With one very loud cruse she did and a loud wailing filled the room. Gibbs leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He had the silliest grin on his face when to doctor told them they were the proud parents of a healthy baby girl. Abby felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she held tightly onto Gibbs hand.

They named their little girl Caitlin (Kate) Jennifer Gibbs. Abby had never felt happier than she did at that moment. Her and Gibbs daughter looked perfect as the nurse handed her the little girl. Looking up at Gibbs she smiled and signed "I love you". __

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

Coming back to the present Abby looked around and saw all her friends and loved ones around the edge of the dance floor. Tony and Ziva were standing with their arms around each other; their son and daughter were standing a little farther down. Timmy had his arm around his wife smiling at the two of them. Ducky had sadly passed away a few years earlier but Abby could feel him in the room smiling at them as well. She could also feel Jenny and Kate in the room even if they weren't there physically. Their daughter was standing with her husband and their grandchildren smiling and wiping tears from her eyes. The night was perfect for them, they had been together for 40 years and it was the best 40 years she could remember. Life had given her everything she had ever wanted. The best husband she could ask for, the perfect little girl and the best friends anyone could have asked for.

Gibbs glanced around the room to see everyone watching them. He was grateful everyday to have Abby in his life. Through everything she had stuck to him, never leaving his side no matter how bad things got. She always came back even when he had tried to push her away. He couldn't ask for anything more. He had the life he thought he'd never get after Shannon and Kelly had died. Abby had been the answer to his prayers. She was kind, thoughtful, never asked for then he could give and never tried to change him and that was all he could hope for. She was prefect in his eyes, his rock to hold onto when things got hard. There was never a day that he didn't thank god he had found her. She had been stubborn and hadn't let him hide from her. She always knew what he was feeling and never let him get away with telling her he was fine. When she had given birth to their daughter is had been the second happiest day of his life. There was no question about what they would name their little girl. Abby was everything he wasn't and they made the perfect pair.

As the song came to an end he spun her one last time and leaned down for a soul searing kiss. Nothing could ever be as perfect as what they had and he was so happy he had found her and she thanked the lord everyday that she had found him and had never let him go.

_  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_


End file.
